1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a jaw set used in demolition and recycling equipment. More particularly, the present invention relates to a jaw set having serrated blade inserts to provide for efficient cutting of wire cable, small diameter pipe, and the like.
2. Description of Related Art
While the present invention relates to demolition and recycling equipment, this equipment is also referred to as construction equipment and scrap handling/processing equipment. The description of demolition equipment, recycling equipment, scrap handling equipment, or construction equipment is not intended to be restrictive to the equipment being referenced.
In the dismantling of an industrial site, wire cable and small diameter pipes are often encountered. FIG. 1 is prior art and illustrates a shear attachment 10 having a jaw set 20 made up of a first jaw 25 and a second jaw 30 which rotates relative to the first jaw 25 about a rotational axis RA. A first jaw blade 40 extends from a front end 45 of the first jaw 25 to a back end 50 of the first jaw 25 proximal to the rotational axis RA. The first jaw blade 40 has a front section 55 and a rear section 60 forming an obtuse angle A relative to the front section 55 defining an apex 65 therebetween.
A second jaw blade 70 extends from a front end 75 of the second jaw 30 to a back end 80 of the second jaw 30 proximate to the rotational axis RA.
The first jaw blade 40 and the second jaw blade 70 have mounted therein blade inserts having smooth surfaces as illustrated in FIG. 1.
While this configuration is capable of cutting small diameter pipe P and, additionally, wire cable, as illustrated for pipe in FIG. 2, the manner by which it does so is not efficient and results in premature wear. In particular, as the first jaw 25 and the second jaw 30 come together, the pipe P is moved along the first jaw blade 40 and the second jaw blade 70 until the pipe P contacts the apex 65, at which time the cutting proceeds. This occurs because, as the first jaw 25 and the second jaw 30 come together, there exists between the front section 55 of the first jaw 25 and the section 70 of the second jaw 30 an acute angle B. More particularly, the acute angle B is measured from the cutting surface 42 of the first jaw blade 40 and the cutting surface 72 of the second jaw blade 70. While this may be an effective means of cutting the pipe because the small diameter pipe P always migrates to the apex 65, since the first jaw blade 40 and the second jaw blade 70, in the region of the apex, are the only regions used to cut the pipe then, over time, this small segment adjacent to the apex 65 of the first jaw blade 40 and the opposing portion of the second jaw blade 70 experience excessive wear relative the remaining portions of the first jaw blade 40 and the second jaw blade 70.
A design is needed to provide for more efficient cutting of small diameter pipes and wire cable by utilizing a greater portion of the first jaw blade and the second jaw blade.